


Something between us

by AgentShadowTribute



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fucking Spectacular Eh, I Ship It, Kingsman Training, Roxlin - Freeform, Tension, merlin is everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentShadowTribute/pseuds/AgentShadowTribute
Summary: Roxy is called into Merlin's office, after a traumatic task/assignment is forced upon the recruits. Oneshot, which takes place when they're training for Kingsman.





	Something between us

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Roxy and Merlin having a thing for each other! It's all so exciting. 
> 
> I've never done these two before, so I understand if it's a little rocky. But I'd like to write more of them though! 
> 
> And also if you would like more of this story, instead of a oneshot, I could possibly make it one or two chapters longer. For the ones interested, of course.
> 
> Tell me what you think xx

A weird sensation hit her body as Roxy sat up, her eyes open wide. She felt herself float, and it was no dream. She looked over at her side and saw Eggsy panicking, he yelled out as the water rose around them. Her eyes scanned the room, looking at the other candidates freaking out as well. Roxy’s pulse was beating, and her heart was basically pounding out of her chest. This couldn’t be happening, no, no, no. They were going to drown and die all together. She thought, as the worst came out of her. 

She felt her fear rising as she was very afraid of small, confined spaces. She’d done ton of military training, and had a lot of experience. But this was definitely one of her phobias she couldn’t rid herself of. 

The water was rising, and she was following as well, floating to the top of the room, a little space left to inhale before they all went under. Trapped under the water. 

Her class mates swam over to the other side of the room, and she did as well. Noticing the shower heads and the toilets. She gripped at the shower hose, and put it down into the toilet desperately, trying to keep calm. Her eyes got foggy in the water as she couldn’t comprehend all of it. She finally succeeded and put the tube to her mouth, getting air out of the hose. The others had done as she did, and they all stood together trying to figure out the situation.

Someone came towards them, in a hurry. Swimming past them all. She squinted her eyes and saw that he went for the mirror. Eggsy was pounding against it, trying to break it.

What are you doing you stupid idiot, she thought as she witnessed the situation. 

As the glass broke more and more, she could understand why he did it. It was a two-way mirror, and it all collapsed in front of them. Sucking them towards the other side as it escaped the room, and freed them from drowning. They all slammed against a wall, finally being able to breathe again. 

Roxy was on all fours, coughing water out of her lungs as she heaved for air. 

‘’Congratulations.’’ Merlin said, standing in front of them. ‘’You survived your first test.’’ 

‘’Bloody hell.’’ Eggsy groaned, wiping water away from his face and dragging a hand through his hair. 

‘’Good eye, going for that two-way mirror Eggsy.’’ Merlin nodded at him, he raised his voice. ‘’As for the rest of you, the scene could have gone much better. This is a reminder that 'team work' should be in your dictionary form now on.’’ His face turned towards the room they had previously been trapped in, and in front of them lay a girl, not breathing, face down on the ground. 

‘’Class dismissed.’’ He eyed them all, and walked over to a door across the room disappearing. His head turned back for a second as he made an announcement. 

‘’Roxanne, I would like to have a word with you in my office.’’ 

He officially disappeared, leaving the door halfway open into the hall. Roxy was confused as she turned her head, meeting Eggsy and his foolish look. 

‘‘He wants to see you, aye.’’ He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows, still sitting on the ground. He was shirtless, only wearing his navy blue pyjama pants. Their other class mates started to stand up and walk away from the tragic incident. Leaving their other female candidate behind in the room. 

‘’How could you possibly joke around at a time like this?’’ She sat down on her bum, and let her head hit the wall behind her. She was still breathing heavily, and she could feel her clothes clinging to her body, throughly soaked. Probably all the way see through by now. God, why was she even thinking of it now in a scenario like this. They could have all died. She rubbed her face and groaned before opening her eyes again, looking at Eggsy who had already stood up. 

‘‘Here.’’ He reached his arm out long, down for her to reach. She gladly accepted and got swept up from the ground as he pulled her up. 

‘‘Thank you.’’ She said, crossing her arms over her chest. She started shivering. 

They were the only ones left in the room, watching the tragic incident in front of them. 

‘‘Sad she had to go like that.’’ Eggsy commented, seeing two people dressed in white baggy suits entering the room. They picked the lifeless girl off the floor, and brought her with them. The guys stayed anonymous as they were wearing matching white helmets. 

‘’I didn’t know this was a matter of life or death.’’ Roxy squinted her eyes, quickly turning away as the girl was being removed. 

‘‘Hey.’’ He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. ‘‘We’ll make it, alright.’’ 

She nodded, giving him a tiny smile. ‘‘Yeah...’’ 

‘‘You should go. Don’t let Merlin wait.’’ 

Eggsy still had a smug look on his face as he said this, patting her shoulder, leaving the room. He was one hell of a cocky bastard, that’s for sure. But he was a nice cocky bastard. 

Roxy made her way down the halls of the Kingsman headquarters. The mansion house was huge, with alot of rooms, and levels to it. Thank god she only had to walk down a simple hallway, or else she’d be lost by now. She witnessed the sight of an open door in the middle of the hallway. She knocked on this door as it was halway open. A few seconds after the door swung fully open, and in front of her stood Merlin.

‘’Pleased to see you, come in.’’ He greeted her, and stepped to the side letting her pass. 

She nodded and slowly made her way inside, not sure what to do as she entered. He closed the door behind and walked towards his desk, leaving Roxy to stand by herself by the entry. 

The room was decorated with an old fashionable feel to it. There was a fireplace burning and a green checkered sofa placed in front of it. She didn’t dare moving, as she knew nothing of the situation just yet. 

Out of nowhere she was caught out of her own thoughts as his voice spoke up. 

‘’You must be cold.’’ Merlin said, turning around, his eyes trailing from her face and down towards her body. He seemed particularly stuck on her upper half. 

A chill went down her spine as she noticed his eyes trailing down her figure, as if she wasn’t exposed enough with the wet clothes clinging onto her body. She quickly brought her arms up, in front of her chest, to save herself from further humiliation. 

‘‘Yes, a blanket would be nice.’’ She said, carefully. Not feeling good at all. It was horrible knowing the man opposite her knew she wasn’t feeling too confident. She was unsure and fragile at the moment. She didn’t know how to turn it off and act rather professional instead. But here she was, trying to prove herself wrong. 

He swiftly moved to the other end of the small room, rattling around in a basket, brining up a gray wool blanket. 

‘‘Here ya’ go.’’ He said, coming over to where she was standing and wrapping the blanket around her casually. 

‘‘Thanks.’’ She mumbled, grabbing the edges of the blanekt, pulling it fully over herself. 

‘’My pleasure.’’ His voice was deep, and subtle. 

She looked around the room, examining it. As she took an interest in the sofa she knew she would much rather like to sit down at the moment. 

‘‘Could we get seated? If you don’t mind me asking.’’ She turned her face towards the sofa. 

‘‘Of course.’’ He agreeed. ‘‘Please, sit.’’ He stood still as she sat down, not to far away. ‘‘Would you like some tea, to warm you up?’’ 

‘’What are you having?’’ She asked, curiously. 

‘‘Scotch, I believe.’’ He was already pouring himself a glass from a mini tray of alcoholic beverages. 

‘’Then give me some of that.’’ She said, pretty straight forward. She normally wouldn’t do anything like this, but the whole situation had fucked her over and changed everything, she was mostly in a shocked state. 

‘’Will do.’’ He stood with his back in her direction, taking his time, making sure to do it right. 

Roxy had no idea why she had been called in here to talk. Maybe she did something entirely wrong in today’s test, maybe he noticed her petrifying fear of being trapped like that. No Kingsman should have to be afraid of that kind of nonsense. She knew that. But she couldn’t make herself better at it, nor forget it. 

He came towards her as she was already placed in the sofa, reaching his hand out revealing a short crystal glass containing some well contained scotch. Her hand struck out as well to take the glass from his hand, her fingers sliding over his as the transition of the glass slipped from his fingers, into her hand. A small spark went off inside her as she was taken aback by how he was making her feel. 

There was something intimidating about this man, he was so calm and secure and yet so out there, with his professional persona and all. Was he doing this as a procedure whenever they got female candidates into Kingsman, as a test or a way to get into their way of thinking. Mind control? Brain wash? She didn’t know, and was sure as hell not going to find it out. 

His expression was hard to read, as he sat down in an old fashioned comfort chair, near the sofa. She was next to him in a way, but seeing as she was sitting at the edge of the sofa end, there was some space between them. 

‘’Roxanne.’’ He started, taking a sip from his glass. 

‘’Just call me Roxy.’’ She said. 

His eyes met hers for a few intense seconds. ‘’Roxy.’’ He said again, bending over resting his elbows on his thighs for support, in a relaxed position, holding his glass with both hands in an intriguing way. 

‘’Percival did a good job recruiting you.’’ He paused, raising the glass up to his mouth again. His voice was pleasant to the ear listening. She got caught up in this detail a little too much at the moment, she didn’t notice it before. How could she have missed it. 

She couldn’t take the tension that was building up as he spoke. Her grip around her glass tightened. Her adrenaline was still high form the previous incident, and she couldn’t seem to come down from it. Heart thumping, pulse beating, her finger nails tapping against the glass. She got eager and blurted out a comment. 

‘’I know I messed up back there, and I know you have reasons to kick me out… If that’s what you’re on about.’’ 

Right after she said it, she noticed how stupid it sounded. Talking out loud like that. If she was being kicked out she would’ve been long gone by now. 

Merlin raised an eyebrow at her sudden outburst. ‘’I had no intention of telling you such a thing.’’ 

She squinted her eyes a little confused. If this wasn’t a confrontation on how she dealt with the task back when they were trying to drown them all, then what would he be so eager to talk to her about this late at night. She shifted her gaze towards him, and he returned it. 

‘’You’re an impulsive perfectionist, am I right? An overachierver who can’t fail. Even in training.’’

‘’I’m not implying that you should fail, in this case it’s vital that you don’t. You’re a Kingsman candidate.’’ He re-adjusted his glasses as he took a pause before continuing. 

‘’What I am implying is; you’re letting it control you. You find a brilliant idea, and you get stuck on it. Because your stubborn mind won’t let you do what you’d really like to do, since you’re afraid to fail.’’ He said. ‘‘Just like it stopped you from doing anything drastic in that tank filled with water.’’

‘’How did you…?’’ She started, shocked as she was hearing this from him.

‘’I didn’t become a highly trained agent for nothing.’’ He said, not losing eye contact. He was good at this, keeping you in for a treat, giving you all the attention necessary. 

It was right after all. She couldn’t bare losing, or failing at something she knew she had to accomplish. Another one of her bad habits. She did well in training over the years back home, but at some point it would all come and sneak back up on her. 

‘’You used to be out in the field?’’ She couldn’t bare not to ask, taking a long sip from her drink. Her shoulders dropped now, her body feeling a lot calmer than before. 

‘’Indeed.’’ He said. ‘’I was like you once.’’ He stood up, empty glass in his hand. ‘’Would you like another?’’ 

The way he asked made her want to agree, and she did. 

She bit her lip slightly and looked down into her glass, as she carefully answered. ‘’I guess. Thanks.’’ She raised her glass and let it end up in his hand. 

Her eyes swept over him as he turned his back to her and swiftly walked across the room. 

‘’Comfortable?’’ He asked, turning his face sideways as he spoke. 

‘’Um... I guess.’’ She slightly raised an eyebrow, shifting a little on her sitting position. 

‘’Why don’t you stand up.’’ He suggested, standing still. 

Her eyes were set on him, not leaving his sight. She froze as he demanded something from her. 

Her clothes were uncomfertably tight against her body. She felt like covering herself, not standing up to show herself like this. She ran a hand through her damp hair as she slowly moved her bum out to the edge of her seat, standing up. 

‘’Yeah?’’ She said, standing next to the sofa. 

‘’You know there’s been a lack of women in Kingsman over the years.’’ He started. ‘‘Very little, to be exact.’’ He was meeting her with an intensive stare. ‘’We expect highly of you, to complete this as a female candidate.’’

She felt burning anger inside her as he mentioned this. Gender shouldn’t have to matter, equality should be the right thing to consider. It shouldn’t have to mean fucking anything, but it still did. 

Roxy didn’t like it one bit, and knotted her hand into a balled fist. 

Merlin remained calm, and expressionless, as if he wanted this kind of reaction from her. 

Roxy lifted her foot to take a step forward towards the man in front of her, but it felt heavy, way too heavy to be lifted. She felt sedated, as her vision got blurry. 

She heard him walk towards her, and she coldn’t do anything. She just stood straight up and tried to fight the urge to suddenly fall over. She lifted her hand and reached it up to her temple, keeping her head up. Her balance got out of order, and she swayed to her right, then fell forward, but fell against something, or more correctly someone. 

Merlin catched her as she fell forward, eyes closing and uncontrolled breathing taking over her body. 

‘’W-what have you done to me?’’ She managed to say.

He had his arms around hers, a frim grip as he kept her close, keeping her from falling to the ground. The personal space between them was broken, as she was now lying against his chest. She fought to keep her eyes open. 

‘‘This is why you should think twice before accepting anything from a stranger.’’ He said. 

‘‘You... drugged me?’’ She said, almost out of breath.

‘‘Don’t worry, Roxy.’’ 

These were the last words she heard before falling unconcious in his arms.

Merlin gazed down upon her as she dozed off, she looked so much more innocent now than before. He wrapped his arm under her legs and picked her up from the ground. Holding her in his arms as he walked out of the room they had spent time in. A few rooms down the hall, and he stopped in front of a metal door. 

‘‘Access to enter.’’ Merlin said out loud. A laser looking beam was shot out and examined his face. In about two seconds later the door automatically opened and let him inside. 

‘’I have the girl.’’ He said out loud, and stopped as he referred to the other man in front of him. 

‘‘Splendid.’’ Harry exclaimed, taking a sip from his tea. He was wearing a burguny robe, and looked calm and collected. ‘‘We’ll start the assignment as soon as they wake up.’’ He was looking at a screen split in five sections, for each one of the recruits. They were all placed in different parts of the house, with a different task to manage their stressors, or in other words, phobias. 

‘’If you may.’’ Harry nodded towards Roxy, who was still in Merlin’s arms. 

Merlin sighed and put Roxy down in a wodden chair, tying her arms to the sides with some rope, including her legs. Her head fell to the side, covering parts of her face with her hair. The chair was placed inside a tiny room, with a secret passage through a steel door, making it impossible to see with the naked and untrained eye. Merlin took a last look at the girl in front of him, feeling bad for what was to come. But he knew it had to be done. He took an exit through the huge metal door, and pressed a button, making it close. He returned to an office chair, having full coverage of the candidates on the huge screen. 

‘‘And now... We wait.’’ Harry smiled, excited for the final result they were aiming for with the candidates. ‘‘Let’s see how they handle this one.’’


End file.
